nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-5174048-20140330134935/@comment-24542901-20140401183119
First of all, I wanna say congratulations on winning the World Heavyweight Title, ADR! It took you so long, but you did it man! You finally won the big one and now you belong in the league with the other greats of this business as you mentioned. You're in a category with a guy like Dragoontri who failed to retain his title at WM 3 and whose career went to shit after that. You're in category with a guy like Phantom who got his ass handed to Undertaker last night and now he can't even compete anymore. Then you have Heel Wolverine, a sorry excuse for a Hall of Famer who isn't even relevant anymore and then there's The Undertaker. He won the World Title just 2 years ago and look at him now. The guy can barely walk, hell he's not even here tonight. What I'm trying to say ADR, there is no elite league of World Champions. The only elite league there is the elite league of FAILURES. These so called 'legends' have all failed at becoming a true legend despite their World Heavyweight Title reigns and if you think you're EVER gonna be anywhere near a status of a legend, you're wrong. To be a legend, you first have to be the face of the company and to achieve that, you gotta be better than everyone else here. And you have that World Title and because of that, people consider you the absolute best but what they fail to realize is that they're looking at another World Champion. The NWC Champion. See, the NWC Championship is reminiscent of WSE Championship, another world title I have held back in WSE. And that title proved how good I was. I didn't need to hand myself a world title just because I was the boss, no, I had to fight for it like everyone else and that's what made me what I am today. One of the greatest world champions in history of this business whether you like that or not. Now that I've talked about the history of WHC for a bit, let me say a couple of words about the WSE Championship. Great men such as Rated R Champion and U Think U Know Me held that title and even though The Undertaker and Phantom both won those titles, they lost them to both RRC and UTUKM as well as myself. But we brought prestige back to those titles and we made them important and that's what makes us better, that's what makes this title more important than yours.. the men who held it didn't turn out to be complete failures like the World Title holders. I don't want you to take this in a wrong way ADR because I believe you can succeed here but you have to prove yourself first. And while you think you proved yourself at WM, you didn't. What is there to be proud of regarding your win? You beat David Falcon who is FAR from David Falcon who once pushed The Undertaker off the stage, who won WHC, who supposedly killed The Undertaker and was once considered as future of this company. And there's Michael Maverick, an irrelevant peasant who was always in shadow of David and just when he finally got his moment to shine and won the WHC, WSE closed. That's another two men that failed under the pressure of being the World Champion and now they're nothing. Like I said ADR, you can make it, you have the potential to be the top dog..............on Smackdown. The forever-will-be #2 show. And me? I'm better than that. I'M THE TOP GUY, I'm the man who's gonna make sure Raw stays the #1 show and who's gonna lead NWC and you ADR, you can play on the kiddie show because after all, you're just a small fish in a big pond like you always have been and like you always will be.